Tohajiilee (Navajo reservation)
| Address = Tohajiilee, Cibola, NM 87026 | Type= Navajo reservation | Owners=Navajo Nation Council | Employees = | Residents= Navajo people |First Appearance = |Last Appearance = (mentioned)}}Tohajiilee is a non-contiguous section of the Navajo Nation lying in parts of western Bernalillo, eastern Cibola, and southwestern Sandoval counties in New Mexico, USA, west of the city of Albuquerque. History Season 1 Walter White and Jesse Pinkman decide to have their first cook site in this area. At one point before starting the session, Jesse climbs a rock to confirm that there are no habitants, and he informs Walt that the only thing he sees is a "cow house," Walt sighs. After finishing up, Jesse is sent to find someone that can sell the meth for them while Walt waits in the RV, and Jesse later returns in a car with two drug dealers, Krazy-8 and Emilio Koyama. Krazy 8 offers Walt some money for the meth, but Emilio recognizes him from a DEA operation that took down his lab days before, making Krazy 8 threaten Walt with a gun. Walt offers to teach them his formula if they let him live, and they agree to, but Walt actually uses this opportunity to poison both Krazy 8 and Emilio with phosphine gas. In desperation, Walt tries to escape the area, carrying the unconscious Jesse and both Krazy 8 and Emilio's corpses in the RV, but he ends up driving into a ditch . Pilot.jpg|Walt runs to rescue Jesse 101 Pilot 2.jpeg|Krazy-8 threatens Walt and Gomez analyzing a small amount of meth ]]After Jesse wakes up, he and Walt pay off a Native American to tow the RV out of the ditch, they use the excuse that Walt was looking to a map and did not pay attention to the road. Some days later, two children are playing in the desert as they come across the place where Walt crashed the RV, the little girl finds the mask that Walt left behind during his desperate moment . The DEA is later informed about the mask and they decide to investigate the possible cook site where Emilio's car was abandoned. Hank Schrader and Steven Gomez are the agents that conduct the investigation, they come to the realization that the meth cooks were using a mobile lab, they also find some of the meth cooked by Walt left inside the abandoned car, being their first evidence of Walt's work that was found by the police . Season 5 Walt retrieves his drug earned money from a storage, putting them into barrels, he then drives the van back to Tohajiilee, a few meters away from the area of his first cook session with Jesse. He buries the money there and checks a GPS to see the coordinates, he then smashes the GPS to cover his tracks . Later, when Hank, Gomez and Jesse find out that Walt may have buried his money in the desert, they fool Walt into thinking that Jesse found the money and was about to burn everything. Walt rushes back to the location where he buried his money in Tohajiilee, hoping to save it from Jesse's wrath. But upon arriving, he realizes that he was tricked and hides behind a rock as a myterious car approaches -- Hank tracked Walt down to the money's location. Walt calls Jack, the leader of a white supremacist gang that he hired to try to kill Jesse, and says that he needs help because he was just ambushed. After giving the coordinates to Jack, Walt notices that the men in the car are his brother-in-law Hank, Gomez and Jesse himself. Unable to do any harm to his own family, Walt tells Jack to forget everything he just said . and the neo-nazis arrive in Tohajiilee ]]Walt surrenders to Hank, who finally handcuffs the infamous Heisenberg. Hank says that he is going to call his research team to locate where the money is buried and tells Gomez and Jesse to wait there while he takes Walter into custody, he also takes a moment to call his wife, Marie Schrader, to finally inform her about his victory. Jack, Kenny, Todd Alquist and his heavily armed gang arrive shortly after in their rescue mission, even though Walter told them not to come. Everyone raises their guns as Jesse takes cover. Walt, who is handcuffed and locked inside Hank's car, yells at Jack to leave Hank alone. The white supremacists open fire against the two DEA officers, who quickly take cover behind Hank's car as Walt gets down to avoid the storm of bullets . As the shootout stops, Gomez lies dead on the sand while Hank, out of ammo, tries to crawl towards his shotgun, but is stopped by Jack and the neo-nazis. Walt begins to yell at Jack not to kill Hank, even offering to give him his money that is buried, but Hank refuses to cooperate. Jack kills Hank with a bullet to the head and the neo-nazis dig Walt's barrels full of money out, throwing Hank and Gomez' corpses in the hole and burying them instead. Walt later reveals to the gangsters that Jesse was hiding under his car the entire time, they drag Jesse out and put him on his knees so Jack can finish him off, but Todd stops it, convincing his uncle that they should interrogate Jesse first to find out what he told to the DEA. Jack decides to leave one barrel of money as a sign of apology to Walt and the neo-nazis leave, Walt then gets in his car and takes a final look to the place that has now become the grave of his brother-in-law, and drives off . Bb-ozymandias5x14-photo1.png|Jack minutes before executing Hank Ford_plates_Ozymandias.png|The neo-nazis stealing Walt's money After returning from New Hampshire, Walt gives Skyler White the coordinates to Tohajiilee, revealing that it's where Hank is buried, she must trade this information with the DEA so they can stop investigating her . Trivia *The GPS coordinates to the place where Walt's money was buried -- and later becomes Hank and Gomez' grave -- +34° 59' 20.00", -106° 36' 52.00" actually points to the Albuquerque Studios lot. There is a DEA office about a mile up the road from the lot. Production *The filming location used for the first cook and where Walt buried his money was by the side of Trail 7089 around 1 mile West from Canoncito. Category:Locations Category:Map Locations